Hermions And Ron's Musical Revelations
by xSunshineDaisiesButterMellowx
Summary: Hermione And Ron are fighting again, little do they know that the Chritmas Eve Concert and Ball is coming up...and they need to perform...is it time to reveal their feelings for each other? This is my first fic so i hope you like it!COMPLETE!
1. Default Chapter

Ron And Hermione's Musical Revelations:

There are two sides to this story. Ron's POV will be in bold writing, Hermione's will be in Italic.

CHAPTER 1: Arguments…Again

Ron and Hermione's shouting filled the Gryffindor common room once again, arguing over Viktor Krum's recent letter to Hermione which always got Ron worked up and extremely jealous and naturally everyone decided that instead of sitting there getting frustrated with both of them, they would retire to bed early and hope that it would be all over with in the morning. The Gryffindors were used to these frequent arguments over little things that they decided they would let Hermione and Ron realise what everybody else knew on their own. They were crazy about each other, "head over heels in love" some would have it, but Hermione and Ron were oblivious to the fact. 

" Why are you still writing to that git?" Ron shouted at Hermione very angrily.

" I DON'T feel that I have to explain myself or my PRIVATE things to YOU RONALD!" Hermione screamed back just as angrily.

" Well you didn't tell me you were still in contact with Vicky!" Ron spat out the word as if it were a vile poison.

" I didn't know I had to share every aspect of my life with you Ronald Weasley " Hermione said exasperatedly. "And why may I ask does it matter to you who I write to Ron?….Like I said we are just friends, Pen Pals" Hermione asked in a tired tone.

" If you don't know by now….then you never will" Ron said icily. "Surely you could have figured it out by now" And with that Ron turned around and headed up to the boys dormitory, slamming the door.

Hermione stood there with a confused expression on her face and then collapsed in a chair behind her. _"What was Ron going on about?" _She thought .

"_I haven't noticed anything about Ron lately, what did he mean?"_. She decided that the only person who could help was her best friend and Ron's little sister Ginny. She got out of her chair and bounded up the stairs to the girls dormitory. When she got inside she was surprised to see Ginny waiting for her on her bed. " What are you doing Ginny?" Hermione asked surprised.

"I am waiting to talk to you Hemione dearest" Ginny said as she patted the space on the bed next to her. Hermione sighed and went to sit next to Ginny.

"Now" Ginny said turning to Hermione " What was THAT all about?!"


	2. Ron's Revelation

Chapter 2: Ron's Revelation

After Ron had slammed the door to the boys dormitory he sighed loudly and put his head in his hands.

"Why don't you just tell her mate" Harry said suddenly making Ron jump. His green eyes bore into Rons as he sat on the end of his bed.

" Tell her what exactly?" asked Ron pretending like he had no idea what his best friend was going on about.

" Tell her that you head over heels in love with her for a start" said Harry grinning.

"WHAT!??" said Ron, his face turning the colour of his hair " I..don't…im.." Ron stumbled to get the words out. Harry sat there snickering and Ron playfully punched him.

"Come on Ron, everyone knows you like her…..its so obvious mate" Harry said ignoring the punch that Ron had just initiated.

" I DO NOT LOVE HERMIONE!" Ron shouted going as red as a tomato.

The boys in the room started laughing and Seamus laughed so hard he fell off his bed. Harry just sat there with a smirk on his face giving a Ron a I-Know-You-Better-Than-That look. Ron gritted his teeth wishing he could just disappear.

"Are you sure Ron?" asked Dean, helping Seamus up still snickering. "Coz we think you do….you have since third year". _This was true, Ron had liked Hermione since the third year that they had been at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And two years ago when they had the Yule Ball Ron had been extremely jealous of Hermione getting a date with Viktor Krum the Bulgarian Qudditch Team Seeker. He had wanted to ask Hermione but he was scared that she would say no, and then when he did ask her she accused him of only asking her as a last resort. Which was partly true…but he did not want her knowing the whole truth. She would probably laugh at him. But he knew Harry and the other guys were right. He DID like hermione…as more than a friend. He had since the first year at Hogwarts after he sacrificed himself in a huge game of Wizard's Chess, just so Harry could get the Philosopher's Stone. And then in their second year at Hogwarts he had been terrified and extremely worried when Hermione was petrified. And then in their third year his crush got worse and deep down he knew he loved her. After seeing her punch Malfoy he saw her in a whole new light. Then in the fourth year….oh how he hated that year, Hermione and him had fought much more and he became insanely jealous of Viktor Krum and still remained so to this day. Last year had been a bit better though, they spent most of the summer together and and the end of the year fought Voldemort's Death Eater's in the Department of Mysteries. This year was going to be different though….he wanted to tell Hermione so many times, but he just couldn't bring himself to._

"Ron, RON!!, Hello Earth to RON!"Harry was waving his arms frantically in front of Ron's face trying to gain his attention. He was waving them so hard that he lost his balance and toppled off the bed banging his head on the floor.

"Huh?…What?" asked Ron coming back from his daze.

"You were on another planet dude, were you thinking of Hermione?" said Dean grinning and trying not to laugh. "Its not funny guys!" Ron said turning a deep shade of scarlet again. "Dude just admit it…you got it for Hermione BADDD!" said Harry rubbing his head and sitting down next to Ron. Ron went an even deeper shade of scarlet and looked down at the floor. "Fine I'll admit it…I like Hermione as more than a friend…I have since the first year here" said Ron still staring at the floor.

"I KNEW IT!!" shouted Harry " Wait..wait..what?….the first year?" he asked shocked. "YES!" said Ron " Since the Chess game….but I didn't start to fall in lo-" Ron stopped short and saw the looks on everyone's faces. "You LOVE her?" Seamus asked incredulously. Ron went red again. "Yeah I do" he answered softly.


	3. Hermione's Secret

CHAPTER 3: Hermione's Secret

Hermione sighed after explaining to Ginny what happened just minutes before. "So that's all he said? If you don't know by now then you never will?" Ginny asked exasperated. "Yeah….what do you think he meant?" Ginny looked at the floor and tried to change the subject but it didn't work. "What is it Ginny?…Spit it out!" Hermione told her getting very annoyed. "Well..the thing is Hermione…umm….my brother, he umm, he kinda fancy's you." Ginny said barely above a whisper. "WHAT!!??" Hermione almost screamed.

" He..no..me?..oh.. wow..really??" asked Hermione getting excited. "Yeah" said Ginny, he has since like well the first year here. But he wont admit to me, why do you think he gets so wound up everytime you mention Viktor or are talking to a boy?" Ginny asked her grinning. "But, he?" Hermione asked incredulously. _He couldn't, there had to be another explanation. She thought she was the silly one for liking Ron that way, even though she wouldn't admit it to herself or anyone else yet, she knew that she had liked him for since third year as more than a friend. But this was just…wow. _Hermione was pulled out of her thought by Ginny who was staring at her with an odd expression on her face. "Do you like my brother?" Ginny asked with a faint bit of excitement in her voice. " I, umm, i.. I don't just like your brother Ginny, I, I love him!" Hermione spat out and then realising what she said clamped her hand over her mouth. "YES!! I KNEW IT!!!" Ginny shouted, jumping up and down on the bed. "That's why you fight all the time and you always blush when you are near him and when you touch each other by accident!"

Hermione blushed furiously and out her face in her hands. "Please Ginny, he cant know….not yet" she said. "What if he doesn't feel the same?" Hermione asked Ginny, tears streaming down her face. "Oh Hermione, he does I can assure you" Ginny said, placing a hand on Hermione's shoulder and comforting her. "There's only one way to find out" Ginny said looking at Hermione. Hermione stopped crying and looked up at her friend. "What way?" she asked sniffling.


	4. The Boy's Plan

CHAPTER 4: The Boys Plan:

All the boys in the dormitory stared at Ron in a state of shock. Ron was sitting there still looking at the floor blushing like never before. Finally the silence was broken by Dean who let out a soft slow whistle. Harry looked up at Ron and grinned. "I KNEW IT!" he practically screamed, grabbing Ron and slapping him on the back. Ron grinned too and then looked at the guys.

"So, what should I do?" he asked them all. They all looked at each other and smiled. " We need a plan" said Neville, who barely spoke above a whisper.

They guys sat there for a while thinking. Ron was deep in thought._ What is thay tell Hermione? Ohhh im doomed. She is going to hate me, I'll ruin the friendship. What was I thinking? _Ron stopped thinking and put his head in his hands. "Hey Ron, mate don't worry, everything will be cool" said Dean who was still snickering. "Yeah Ron, we got a plan" Neville piped up. "We Do?" all the guys looked at Neville, who was turning red. "Yeah I do" he said quietly. "Well what is it?" asked Harry surprised that Neville had spoken for the second time that night. "Well…do you remember how Dumbledore said that on Christmas Eve we would have a concert nd ball and students could enter?" asked Neville Shyly. "Yeah?" the boys replied."Well Ron knows how to play guitar, don't you Ron?"Yeah" replied Ron. "Well you could write some songs or choose some songs that you know and then perform them.It would be perfect! Girls love that stuff" Finished Neville looking up at them all staring at him with goofy grins on their faces. "Neville you're a genius!" said Harry jumping off the bed. We could help you Ron" He said looking at Ron who looked like he was going to faint. "But, but, I'd have to…to sing!" Ron said exasperatedly. "EXACTLY!" Harry said. "She'll love it!" Ron thought about it and then grinned. "Alright I'll do it" he said, going red again.

"YES!" the guys jumped up and down. "We will go see Professor Dumbledore in the morning and see how many songs you will need to perform." Harry said excitedly. Ron went to sleep easier that night than he had in years. He still had a grin on his face.


	5. Same Plan, Different Ideas

CHAPTER 5: Same Plan, Different Ideas:

Ginny finished explaining to Hermione about the concert and ball on Christmas Eve and Hermione sat there shocked. "Oh come on Hermione, you have a great voice, Its perfect!" She said smiling brightly at Hermione.Hermione thought for a bit and then said "okay Ginny but you are helping me!" Hermione smiled. "Sure" Ginny answered and they set to work.

The next morning Hermione dressed in low cut, tight fitting jeans and a pale blue halter neck top. It was a Sunday so they could dress in whatever clothes they wanted. As she passed Ron she looked at him turning slightly pink as she noticed his mouth form a small o shape. She walked out of the portrait and headed towards Dumbledores office. Just as she was about to say the password the gargoyle sprang to life and Dumbledore emerged from the stairs. "Ah Miss Granger, I have been expecting you" Dumbledore said to her his eyes twinkling. "You, you have?" Hermione asked surprised. "Yes I wish to inform you that as a sixth year prefect you are to perform in the concert on Christmas Eve" Dumbledore continued looking at Hermione warmly and his glasses sparkled. "Oh, well that's okay I was just coming to see you about that" said Hermione letting go of the breath she had been holding and relief set in. "Yes Miss Granger I am aware, but you must not just do one performance, you must do 5" Dumbledore said smiling at her. Hermione stood rooted to the ground shocked. "F…Five!" she asked quietly her head spinning. "Yes Miss Granger, Five…and that goes for Mr Weasley as well." Dumbledore said his eyes twinkling once more. "You better go tell him the news Miss Granger" Hermione took her dismissal and walked slowly back to the Gryffindor common room. After Hermione was out of earshot Prfoessor Dumbledore walked over to a cat sitting by the wall. " I hope this plan works Minerva" he said to the cat quietly and watched as the cat transformed into Professor McGonagall. "So do I" she replied smiling at him. "I have no doubt that it will" she continued and then waved goodbye to the headmaster walking towards the staircase that would lead to the Great Hall.


	6. One Down, Four To Go

CHAPTER 6: One Down, Four to go:

After Hermione had told Ron the news about the concert he was no longer looking forward to revealing his feelings in front of the entire school.

"What am I going to do?" he asked Harry as he sat at the table with a parchment and quill in fron of him. " I dunno mate, sorry" Harry replied. " I gotta go to detention with Snape, I'll see you later Ron okay? Goodluck" Harry said and then headed out the portrait. _Ron was the only on left in the common room. Harmione and Ginny were in the girls dormitories and the guys had gone off somewhere, the other Gryffindor girls had decided to do make-overs and play hairdresser with each other and were in the girls dormitory playing with things that Ron had no idea about. He didn't see why those accessories and girly powder stuff was so important. Hermione never wore any and she looked beautiful all the time. The only time he had seen her wear it was the Yule Ball and even though she did look stunning Hermione looked beautiful in anything._

He loved everything about Hermione, her kindness, her compassion, her determination and the fact that to him she was the most gorgeous girl in the world. Her loved her generosity and the fact that she never gave up. She had a beautiful soul and was perfect the way she was.

Ron suddenly had an idea and he began to furiously write on the parchment his quill scratching the paper so fast he had to dip his quill in the ink every five seconds.

_This wont be so hard after all_ Ron thought and continued to write his song.

"One down, Four to go" Ron said to himself as he continued writing.

Hermione and Ginny were in the girls dormitory and were writing ideas for Hermione's songs. "Do you have to make up all of the songs yourself or can you sing ones that you know from muggle bands and singers?" Ginny asked Hermione curiously. "You don't have to write all the songs yourself, just one at least" Hermione replied thinking of what to write on her parchment.

"Oh well I know a song that is perfect for your situation" Ginny said looking up at Hermione smiling brightly. "Yeah?…What is it?" Hermione replied looking at her friend excited. "Do you know the song All I Want For Christmas Is You?" Ginny asked her._Of course she would know that song silly_ Ginny thought. "Yes I do" replied Hermione. She started singing the song softly and then realised what Ginny meant. She grinned at her. "Ginny you're a genius" she said and ran and hugged her friend. "I know, I know" Ginny laughed. "Im the best" she giggled as Hermione plopped herself back on her bed. "One down, Four to go" Hermione sighed going abck into deep thought.


	7. Really Blown It This Time

CHAPTER 7: Really blown it this time

It was only 3 weeks until the big concert and Hermione had finished writing and finding her songs. Ron on the other hand still had one more space to fill.

He didn't know what to do. As he walked down to the common room, he saw Hermione humming and practising on a guitar. He smiled. "I didn't know that you played" he said sitting down across from her, causing her to jump.

"Don't do that again Ronald, you scared me to death!" she said angrily and shoved the guitar in its case. "Why are you putting it away?" he asked her suspiciously. "Because Ronald, I have finished practising for the time being" she said coldly and grabbed her copy of Hogwarts: A History and started reading. "Isn't this like the gazillionth time you have read that book?" he asked her dully. "What does it matter to you Ron?" she asked and then continued reading. "I was just asking" he replied defensively. As he was about to say something else he heard tapping at the window. He went over to it and let in a brown owl that flew over to Hermione and dropped a letter I front of her. Then it took off again with a hoot and Ron closed the window.

He turned to look at Hermione who was reading a letter and smiling brightly.

He felt his jealousy boil inside of him and spat out acidly "From Vicky is it?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and looked at Ron. As a matter of fact yes it is, and I have told you before it's Viktor, not Vicky!" she glared at him. "Oh right, well im sorry Hermione but I don't like you writing to him and if you continue im sorry I cant be your friend anymore" He said sadly. "WHAT?" Hermione screamed " You cant be serious….i have told you we are just friends, and when I asked you why you cared so much you didn't answer me!" Hermione said incredulously. She was on the verge of tears, she tried to hold them back but she just couldn't and they started flowing. "Im sorry Hermione but I cant be your friend anymore if you are going to keep writing to him" Ron finished and stood against the firelace his arms folded over his chest his messy red hair dangling in his eyes. "FINE!" Hermione shouted. "I guess you just lost one of your best friends" she screamed and ran to the girls dormitory crying so much it made Ron's heart ache. He didn't like seeing her cry, and knowing that he had caused it to happen sent a pang through Ron's body. He stood there rooted to the ground in shock._ She chose Krum over me?_ He asked himself in disbelief. He had really don't it this time. He had hurt her worse than ever before and it was killing him. He didn't want to be the on that caused Hermione pain. Couldn't she see that the reason he had changed so much lately was because of her? He was making progress. He had gotten up earlier and studied more and was even getting better grades, and it was all because of her. Didn't she realise that yet? He suddenly had a sudden urge to write all his feelings down, grabbing a parchment and a quill he began to write.

Hermione ran to her bed and flung herself down on it. _Couldn't Ron see that he was more special to her than anything else in the world. But he had been selfish and made her decide between her Pen Pal and her Best friend, a best friend would not do that_ she thought.

But then she felt the pangs in her body and her heart. What was she going to do? She was lost without Ron. Suddenly it hit her, everything she was feeling, every emotion she was going to write down. She grabbed a parchment and a piece of paper and wrote aggressively._ I hope Ron forgives me after the concert._ She thought._ If he doesn't I will die from the pain._ This she knew was true. She loved Ron too much to let him go so easily. She sat down and continued to write. Hoping that her plan would work.


	8. The Cone of Silence

CHAPTER 8: The Cone of Silence

The night of the concert had arrived and the great hall looked fabulous decorated in holly and mistletoe, and tinsel and a huge Christmas tree stood in the middle of the hall sparkling with the light of the enchanted roof.

There was a stage set up where the teacher's dining table had been and there were a set of drums, two electric guitars, a bass guitar and a microphone in the middle of the stage.

Hermione was sweating and breathing so fast she thought she would faint.

"Calm down Hermione, everything will be okay. Ron is gonna get his socks knocked off" Said Ginny as she stuck the final pin in place in Hermione's hair. Hermione ahd to laugh at the thought of Ron getting his socks blown off by her singing. They hadn't spoken since their huge fight the week before and it was extremely ahrd for Hermione to not go and grab Ron by the face and kiss him senseless. But that would ruin the pan and the whole point of tonight. Hermione gazed at herself in the mirror and had to admit that she looked stunning. Her hair was pinned up and let her curls cascade down her head and around her face. She wore a beautiful blue halter neck backless dress with a small train, which revealed her very feminine back and shoulders and just covered the small of her back where her butt would have been revealed. The front of the dress was a very low cut V which just covered her breasts and there was a split in the middle of the dress which revealed he long luscious legs. The heels she wore added to the gorgeousness of the entire gown and outfit and admitted to herself that without them she would not look as stunning. The heels were a baby blue colour and and gave her extra height and looked extremely good on her legs which made her looks more sexy. She looked herself over once more and then turned to Ginny and said she was ready to go. They headed towards the door and down the stairs. When they reached the bottom Hermione noticed that everyone was staring at her and Harry's jaw had dropped so much Hermione thought it would hit the floor. Ron on the other hand wasn't looking and only turned to look at her when he noticed the common room had gone quiet. He turned and saw Hermione standing there in the most gorgeous dress he had ever seen and her leg poked out of a split in the middle. His mouth formed a very large O and he stared at Hermione flabberghasted. "Her, Hermione!" He gulped. "You , You….WOW" Was all he could manage out. Hermione blushed a deep red and asked "So I look okay then?" She smiled, still turning red. "Okay, Okay, you ask, Hermione you look amazing" Said Harry, his jaw still dropped open. "Yeah Hermione, you look Bloody gorgeous, actually I take that back" Said Ron who was turning an even deeper shade of red than Hermione. He gulped again. "You look so, umm, so beautiful, you, wow" was all he get out his voice squeaking. Hermione said her thanks and then said to Ron " You don't look to bad yourself" while blushing furiously. Harry cleared his throat, recovering from the sight in front of him. "Well we should get going" he said quietly and looked at Ginny. He too was shocked. She looked beautiful. She wore a long flowing red gown that hugged her curves in all the right places and was very low cut. He gulped. "Umm, Ginny?" He croaked. "Yes?" replied Ginny blushing. "Umm would you like an escort the concert" he looked at her with his green eyes and waited nervously for her to answer. He was surprised though when he looked up to find her in front of him, her face right up close to his. He gulped again. "Sure Harry, I thought you'd never ask" and then she grabbed him and kissed him right on the lips.


	9. The ConcertBall

CHAPTER 10: Lost Without You

Ron sat at the Gryffindor table with his fellow Gryffindors and stared up at Hermione as she walked on stage and sat down composing herself. He watched as she summoned a piano to rest in front of her. _She can play the piano?_ Ron asked himself as Hermione put her hands on the keys and leaned to speak into the microphone. "This first song I wrote myself, its called Lost Without You and I hope you like it" As she finished her sentence she smiled and looked around the Great Hall finally settling her eyes on Ron for a second. Ron sat there holding his breath, as Hermione began to play the introduction to the song. Then she leaned forward and began singing in the most beautiful voice Ron had ever heard.

"I Know I Can Be A Little Stubborn Sometimes, You Might Say," 

Hermiones voice floated throughout the Great Hall, everyone shocked at the beauty of her voice.

"_A Little Righteous And Too Proud,  
I Just Wanna Find A Way To Compromise,  
Coz I Believe That We Can Work Things Out,  
I Thought I Had All The Answers, Never Giving In  
But Baby Since You've Gone, I Admit That I Was Wrong_

_  
All I Know Is That Im Lost Without You, Im Not Gonna Lie,  
How Am I Gonna Be String Without You, I Need You By My Side,  
If We Ever Say We'll Never Be Together And We Ended With Goodbye,  
I Don't Know What I'd Do….Im Lost Without You,  
I Keep Trying To Find My Way, But All I Know Is,  
Im Lost Without You, I Keep Trying To Face The Day,  
Im Lost Without You, _

_How Am I Ever Gonna Get Rid Of These Blues,_

_Baby Im So Lonely All The Time,_

_Everywhere I Go, I Get So Confused,_

_You're The Only Thing That's On My Mind,_

_Oh My Bed's So Cold At Night, And I Miss You More Each Day,_

_Only You Can Make It Right, No Im Not To Proud To Say,_

_All I Know Is I'm Lost Without You, Im Not Gonna Lie,  
How Am I Gonna Be Strong Without You, I Need Yo By My Side,  
If We Ever Say We'll Never Be Together And We Ended With Goodbye,_

_I Don't Know What I'd Do….Im Lost Without You,_

_I Keep Trying To Find My Way, But All I Know Is,  
I'm Lost Without You, I Keep Trying To Face The Day, I'm Lost Without You_

_If I Could Only Hold You Now, Make The Pain Just Go Away,_

_I Can's Stop The Tears From Running Down My Face, Ohh,_

_All I Know Is I'm Lost Without You, Im Not Gonna Lie,_

_How Am I Gonna Be Strong Without You, I Need You By My Side,_

_If We Ever Say We'll Never Be Together And We Ended With Goodbye,_

_I Don't Know What Id Do….Im Lost Without You,  
I Keep Trying To Find My Way, But All I Know Is,_

_I'm Lost Without You, I Keep trying To Face The Day,_

_I'm Lost Without You., Lost Without You."_


	10. Lost Without You

CHAPTER 11: Will You Fall For Me?

As Hermione finished her song she noticed everyone staring at her in awe and with sad solem faces. Some girls were even crying at the lyrics.

She smiled and look over to the Gryffindor table. They were all clapping and smiling. "Thank you" She said. "This next song, I also composed myself, Its called Will You Fall For Me, and it's dedicated to someone special, you know who you are" As she said this she looked at Ron once more. His face was shocked and he had a slight tinge of colour in his cheeks. Hermione began to play on her piano and then her voice filled the room once more.

_My Head's Full Of Thoughts,_

_Thoughts Of You,_

_And Im Distracted So Easy,_

_Thinkin What To Do,_

_So Unsure, SO Unfamiliar,_

_Am I Wrong To Think That Something Could Happen?_

_Will You Fall For Me, I Need To Know, _

_The Way I'd Like To You To,_

_Baby Will You Fall For Me, The Way I've Fallen For You?_

By this time everyone understood who Hermione had meant when she said it was dedicated to a "Someone special", They were all looking at Ron now, who had turned extremely red and was staring at the floor.

"_Im No tActing Like Myself,_

_And I'm Playin The Role Of Someone Else,_

_My Heart's Beating So Fast, I Can't Stop It,_

_And Im So Unsure, So Unfamiliar,_

_Am I Wrong To Think, That Something Could Happen?_

_Will You Fall For Me, _

_The Way I'd Like You To,_

_The Way I've Fallen For You,_

_The Way I've Fallen For You,_

_The Way I've Fallen For You,_

_Fallen For, Fallen For You,_

_For You…_

_So Unsure, So Unfamiliar,_

_Am I Wrong To Think, That Something Could Happen,_

_Was I Wrong, To Think I,_

_Will You Fall For Me,_

_The Way I'd Like You To,_

_Will You Fall For Me,_

_The Way I've Fallen For You,_

_The Way I've Fallen For You,_

_The Way I've Fallen For You_

As Hermione finished she smiled at Ron, who smiled back.

"Thank you" She said gleefully.


	11. Will You Fall For Me

CHAPTER 11: Will You Fall For Me?

As Hermione finished her song she noticed everyone staring at her in awe and with sad solem faces. Some girls were even crying at the lyrics.

She smiled and look over to the Gryffindor table. They were all clapping and smiling. "Thank you" She said. "This next song, I also composed myself, Its called Will You Fall For Me, and it's dedicated to someone special, you know who you are" As she said this she looked at Ron once more. His face was shocked and he had a slight tinge of colour in his cheeks. Hermione began to play on her piano and then her voice filled the room once more.

_My Head's Full Of Thoughts,_

_Thoughts Of You,_

_And Im Distracted So Easy,_

_Thinkin What To Do,_

_So Unsure, SO Unfamiliar,_

_Am I Wrong To Think That Something Could Happen?_

_Will You Fall For Me, I Need To Know, _

_The Way I'd Like To You To,_

_Baby Will You Fall For Me, The Way I've Fallen For You?_

By this time everyone understood who Hermione had meant when she said it was dedicated to a "Someone special", They were all looking at Ron now, who had turned extremely red and was staring at the floor.

"_Im No tActing Like Myself,_

_And I'm Playin The Role Of Someone Else,_

_My Heart's Beating So Fast, I Can't Stop It,_

_And Im So Unsure, So Unfamiliar,_

_Am I Wrong To Think, That Something Could Happen?_

_Will You Fall For Me, _

_The Way I'd Like You To,_

_The Way I've Fallen For You,_

_The Way I've Fallen For You,_

_The Way I've Fallen For You,_

_Fallen For, Fallen For You,_

_For You…_

_So Unsure, So Unfamiliar,_

_Am I Wrong To Think, That Something Could Happen,_

_Was I Wrong, To Think I,_

_Will You Fall For Me,_

_The Way I'd Like You To,_

_Will You Fall For Me,_

_The Way I've Fallen For You,_

_The Way I've Fallen For You,_

_The Way I've Fallen For You_

As Hermione finished she smiled at Ron, who smiled back.

"Thank you" She said gleefully.


	12. Fall To Pieces

CHAPTER 12: Fall To Pieces:

Hermione made the piano disappear and sat back in her chair. The Great Hall was still applauding her, well three houses in the Great Hall were, the other was sitting there with sour looks on their faces as if they had just eaten lemons. Hermione spoke into the microphone again."This next song is by a muggle singer called Avril Lavigne." She heard Ginny squeal with excitement. "Its called Fall To Pieces" Hermione smiled as she looked at Ginny who was sitting there jumping up and down in her seat. She picked up and acoustic guitar and started to play.

"_I Looked Away,_

_Then I Look Back At You,_

_You Try To Say,_

_The Things That You Can't Undo,_

_If I Had My Way,_

_I'd Never Get Over You,_

_Today's The Day,_

_I Pray That We Make it Through,_

_Make It Through The Fall,_

_Make It Through It All,_

_And I Don't Wanna Fall To Pieces,_

_I Just Wanna Sit And Stare At You,_

_I Don't Wanna Talk About It,_

_And I Don't Want A Conversation,_

_I Just Wanna Cry In Front Of You,_

_I Don't Wanna Talk About It,_

_Coz Im In Love With You."_

"_You're The Only One,_

_I'd Be With Till The End,_

_When I Come Undone,_

_You Bring Me Back Again,_

_Back Under The Stars, Back Into Your Arms,_

_And I Don't Wanna Fall To Pieces,_

_I just want to sit and stare at you,  
I don't want to talk about it,  
And I don't want a conversation,  
I just want to cry in front of you,  
I don't want to talk about I,t  
Cuz I'm in Love With you,_

_Wanna Know Who You Are,_

_Wanna Know Where To Start,_

_I Wanna Know What This Means,_

_Wanna Know How You Feel,_

_Wanna Know What Is Real,_

_I Wanna Know Everything, Everything,_

_I Don't Wanna Fall To Pieces,_

_I Just Wanna Sit And Stare At You,_

_I Don't Want A Conversation,_

_I Just Wanna Cry In Front Of You,_

_I Don't Wanna Talk About It,_

_Im In Love With You, Cuz Im In Love With You, Im In Love With You, Im In Love With You" _

As she sang the end of the song she looked at Ron, as if to make the message clearer. He sank down in his chair, as Harry slapped him on the back, grinning viciously.


	13. Ultimate

CHAPTER 13: Ultimate

After Hermione finished her song she grabbed a bottle of water that was next to her and took a gulp. She was very hot, the lights on the stage were burning her skin, but she remembered she only had two more songs left. The last two were the best in her opinion. She looked back out at the hall and then announced the next song. "It's called Ultimate and I composed this myself." She grabbed an electric guitar and waved her wand to amplify the sound. She then began strumming the strings.

"_You're The Kind Of Friend Who Always Bends When Im Broken,_

_Like Remember When,_

_You Took My Heart And Put It Back Together Again,_

_I've Been Wasting Time With Clueless Guys,_

_But Now Its Over,_

_Let Me Tell You Why, Im Threw,_

_I've Met Someone New, Who's Just Like You,_

_You're It, You're The Ultimate,_

_It Automatic, Im Sure Of It,_

_No Lie,_

_So Don't Even Try, To Tell Me That You're Not The Guy,_

_Coz I've Been Waiting All My Life, For Someone Just Like You,_

_You're It, You're The Ultimate, You,_

_You're The Kinda Guy, Whose Hand In Mine,_

_Sends Shivers, Up And Down My Spine,_

_You Took My Heart And Put It Back Together Again,_

_You're The Kinda Guy Who Blows My Mind,_

_Now It's My Turn, You've Been Right In Front Of Me,_

_Everything I Needed, Why Didn't I See,_

_You're It, You're The Ultimate,_

_It's Automatics, Im Sure Of It,_

_No Lie,_

_So Don't Even Try, To Tell Me That You're Not The Guy,_

_Coz I Have Waited All My Life,_

_For Someone Just Like You,_

_You're It, You're The Ultimate, You_

Hermione had a huge guitar solo and everyone cheered.

_You're It, You're The Ultimate,_

_It's Automatic, Im Sure Of It,_

_No Lie,_

_So Don't Even Try, To Tell Me That You're Not The Guy,_

_Coz I Have Waited All My Life,_

_For Someone Just Like You,_

_But You're It, You're The Ultimate, You_

_You're The Ultimate, You."_


	14. All I Want For Christmas Is You

CHAPTER 14: All I Want For Christmas Is You

The Great Hall had erupted into applause once more for Hermione, as she sat there laughing. She cleared her throat and then spoke up. "This has been so much fun, and im going to finish with a song by Mariah Carey, It's about a Christmas wish, and this song has my wish in it" She finished. She could see Ginny giggling and whispering to Harry who looked very amused.

"_I Don't Want A lot For Christmas,_

_There Is Just One Thing I Need,_

_I Don't Care About The Presents, Underneath The Christmas Tree,"_

Hermione looked straight at Ron and continued

"_I Just Want You For My Own,_

_More Than You Could Ever Know,_

_Make My Wish Come True,_

_All I Want For Christmas, Is,You,_

_I Don't Want A Lot For Christmas,_  
_There Is Just One Thing I Need,_

I Don't Care About The Presents,   
Underneath The Christmas Tree,  
I Don't Need To Hang My Stocking,

_There Upon The Fireplace,_

_Santa Claus Wont Make Me Happy,_

_With A Toy On Christmas Day,_

_I Just Want You For My Own, _

_More Than You Could Ever Know,_

_Make My Wish Come True,_

_All I Want For Christmas, Is, You,_

_I Wont Ask For Much This Christmas,_

_I Wont Even Wish For Snow,_

_Im Just Gonna Keep On Waiting,_

_Underneath The Mistletoe,_

_I Wont Make A List And Send It,_

_To The North Pole For Saint Nick,_

_I Wont Even Stay Awake to,_

_Hear Those Magic Reindeer Click,_

'_Cause I Just WantYou Here Tonight,_

_Holding On To Me So Tight,_

_What More Can I Do_

_Baby All I Want For Christmas, Is,_

_You…_

_All The Lights Are Shining,_

_So Brightly Everywhere,_

_And The Sound Of Children's,_

_Laughter Fills The Air,_

_And Everyone Is Singing,_

_I Hear Those Sleigh Bells Ringing,_

_Santa Wont You Bring Me The One I Really Need_

_Wont You Please Bring My Baby To Me_

_Oh I Don't Want A lot For Christmas,_

_This Is All I'm Asking For,_

_I Just Want To See My Baby,_

_Standing Right Outside My Door,_

_Oh I Just Want Him For My Own,_

_More Than You Could Ever Know,_

_Make My Wish Come True,_

_Baby All I Want For Christmas Is You_


	15. The Reason

CHAPTER 15: The Reason

Ron just stared up at Hermione when she had finished her song. He was in awe, but then he realised that he was next and he gulped. He felt Harry tapping on the shoulder and telling him that he had to go up. He left the table and headed for the stage, the butterflies in his stomach were going crazy. He reached the stage and picked up a guitar. He went over to the stool and sat down on it and looked around the hall. He saw Malfoy gagging at him and doing an impersonation of Ron fainting and could briefly hear him say to his fellow Slytherin's to block their ears so they wouldn't go deaf. Ron leaned over to the microphone to introduce his song.

"This song I wrote myself and I wrote it at a very painful moment in my life" He leaned back and began to strum the strings on the guitar, he then leaned forward again and began singing in a very melodic voice that filled the hall leaving everyone shocked at the brilliance of it.

"_I'm Not A Perfect Person,_

_There'sMany Things, I Wish I Didn't Do,_

_But I Continue Learning,_

_I Never Meant To Do Those Things To You,_

_And So I Have To Say Before I Go,_

_That I Just Want You To Know,_

_I've Found A Reason For Me,_

_To Change Who I Used To Be,_

_A Reason To Start Over New,_

_And The Reason Is You."_

Ron looked over at Hermione, who had now sat down at the Gryffindor table and was surrounded by Gryffindors congratulating her. She looked up at Ron right at that moment and new what he was saying. Everyone else in the hall seemed to realise too and were now looking at Hermione as well.

"_Im Sorry That I Hurt You,_

_It's Something I Must Live With Everyday,_

_And All The Pain I Put You Through,_

_I Wish That I Could Take It All Away,_

_And Be The One Who Catches All Your Tears,_

_That's Why I Need You To Hear,_

_I've Found A Reason For Me,_

_To Change Who I Used To Be,_

_A Reason To Start Over New,_

_And The Reason Is You,_

_And The Reason Is You, And The Reason Is You, And The Reason Is You,_

_I'm Not A Perfect Person,_

_I Never Meant To Do Those Things To You,_

_And So I Have To Say Before I Go,_

_That I Just Want You To Know,_

_I've Found A Reason For Me,  
To Change Who I Used To Be,_

_A Reason To Start Over New_

_And The Reason Is You,_

_I've Found A Reason To Show,_

_A Side Of Me You Didn't Know_

_A Reason For All That I Do,_

_And The Reason Is You_


	16. Because You Live

Chapter 16: Because You Live:

Ron looked around the Great Hall at all the shocked faces staring up at him. Some girls were crying and Hermione was sitting there with her mouth open and staring at the floor. Ron then noticed Malfoy, who was just as shocked as everyone else in the room, but what surprised Ron the most, was that he had also been crying._ Wow. Malfoy was crying! At my song….wow!_ Ron had to smile at that then and then leaned down to introduce the next song. "This song is called Because You Live, and I wrote it myself." Ron waved his wand and the music started to play. He waited for his queue.

"_Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart,_

_It's the end of the world in my mind,_

_Then your voice calls me back like a wake up call,_

_I've been looking for the answer,_

_Somewhere, I couldn't see that it was right there,_

_But now I know what I really know, _

_Because you live and breathe,_

_Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help,_

_Because you live, girl,_

_My world has twice as many stars in the sky,_

_It's alright, I survived, I'm alive again,_

_Cuz of you, made it though every storm,_

_What is life, whats the use if your killed inside,_

_I'm so glad I found an angel,_

_Someone, Who was there when all my hopes fell,_

_I wanna fly, looking in your eyes,"_

Ron looked at Hermione again. She had tears streaming down her face and was being hugged by Ginny who winked at Ron. Ron winked back and continued singing.

"_Because you live and breathe,_

_Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help,_

_Because you live, girl,_

_My world has twice as many stars in the sky,_

_Because you live, I live,_

_Because you live there's a reason why,_

_I carry on when I lose the fight,_

_I want to give what you've given me always,_

_Because you live and breathe,_

_Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help,_

_Because you live, girl,_

_My world has twice as many stars in the sky,_

_Because you live and breathe,_

_Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help,_

_Because you live, girl,_

_My world has everything I need to survive,_

_Because you live, I live, I live,"_

Ron looked around the hall again and everyone was once again staring at him.

"_Two down, three to go"_ Ron thought happily.


	17. Long Time Coming

Chapter 18: Long Time Coming:

Ron smiled at Hermione as he finished his song and she smiled back. All the Gryffindors were clapping and cheering. But he still had two more songs to go.

He introduced the next song which was called Long Time Coming which he wrote himself.

"_Everybody wants to be loved, _

_Every once in a while, _

_We all need someone to hold on to, _

_Just like a helpless child (yeah),_

_Can your whisper in my ear, _

_Let me know its all right"_

Ron looked down at Hermione again and noticed she was staring at him.

"_It's been a long time coming down this road, _

_And now I know what I've been waiting for, _

_And like a lonely highway, _

_I'm trying to get home, Oh oh,_

_Love's been a long time coming,_

_You can love for a lifetime, _

_You could love for a day,_

_You can think you've got everything but, _

_Everything is nothing when you throw it away (yeah),_

_Then you look in my eyes, _

_And I have it all once again,_

_It's been a long time coming down this road, _

_and now I know what I've been waiting for, _

_Just like a lonely highway, _

_I'm trying to get home, oohooh,_

_Love's been a long time coming,_

_Didn't know I was lost, _

_Till you found me, _

_Didn't Know I was blind, _

_But now I see, _

_Can your whisper in my ear,_

_Let me know its all right,_

_It's been a long time coming down this road, _

_and now I know what I've been searching for, _

_Been a long, long highway, _

_And now I see oohooh,_

_Love's been a long time, _

_Oh been a long time Love's been a long time coming."_


	18. Beautiful Soul

Chapter 18: Long Time Coming:

Ron smiled at Hermione as he finished his song and she smiled back. All the Gryffindors were clapping and cheering. But he still had two more songs to go.

He introduced the next song which was called Long Time Coming which he wrote himself.

"_Everybody wants to be loved, _

_Every once in a while, _

_We all need someone to hold on to, _

_Just like a helpless child (yeah),_

_Can your whisper in my ear, _

_Let me know its all right"_

Ron looked down at Hermione again and noticed she was staring at him.

"_It's been a long time coming down this road, _

_And now I know what I've been waiting for, _

_And like a lonely highway, _

_I'm trying to get home, Oh oh,_

_Love's been a long time coming,_

_You can love for a lifetime, _

_You could love for a day,_

_You can think you've got everything but, _

_Everything is nothing when you throw it away (yeah),_

_Then you look in my eyes, _

_And I have it all once again,_

_It's been a long time coming down this road, _

_and now I know what I've been waiting for, _

_Just like a lonely highway, _

_I'm trying to get home, oohooh,_

_Love's been a long time coming,_

_Didn't know I was lost, _

_Till you found me, _

_Didn't Know I was blind, _

_But now I see, _

_Can your whisper in my ear,_

_Let me know its all right,_

_It's been a long time coming down this road, _

_and now I know what I've been searching for, _

_Been a long, long highway, _

_And now I see oohooh,_

_Love's been a long time, _

_Oh been a long time Love's been a long time coming."_


	19. Why Dont You Kiss Her?

Chapter 18: Why Don't You Kiss Her?

Ron cleared his throat and then introduced his next song. He had written this himself and this represented his feelings a lot. He had written this after the fight with Hermione and knew that she was going to like it. He began singing again.

"_We're the best of friends,_

_And we share our secrets,_

_She knows everything,_

_That is on my mind, Oh,_

_Lately something's changed,_

_As I lie awake in my bed,_

_A voice here inside my head,_

_Softly says,_

_Why don't you kiss her?_

_Why don't you tell her?_

_Why don't you let her see,_

_The feelings that you hide,_

_She'll never know,_

_If you never show,_

_The way they feel,_

_Inside,_

Oh, I'm so afraid,  
To make that first move,  
Just a touch and we,

Could cross the line,  
Oh-oh,  
Everytime she's near,

I wanna never let her go,  
Confess to her what my heart knows,  
Hold her close,

Why don't you kiss her?  
Why don't you tell her?  
Why don't you let her see,

The feelings that you hide,  
Cause she'll never know,  
If you never show,  
The way you feel inside,

What would you say?  
I wonder, would she just turn away?  
Or would she promise me that she's here to stay,  
It hurts me to wait,  
I keep asking myself,

Why don't you kiss her?  
(Tell her you love her)  
Why don't you tell her?  
(Tell her you need her)  
Why don't you let her see,

The feelings that you hide,  
Cause she'll never know,  
If you never show,  
The way you feel inside,

Why don't you kiss her?

Ron looked at Hermione. She was crying. He heard sobs from everywhere.

Everyone in the hall was sniffling or had tears pouring down their faces, even the boys were tearful.

Wow! Thought Ron.


	20. Crunch Time

Chapter 20: Crunch Time:

Ron couldn't believe e had finished. He thanked the hall as they all applauded him, and to add to his surprise the Slytherins were applauding and cheering too.

He went backstage to cool off and think about what was going to happen next.

_What would Hermione think? What if she hated him? _Ron couldn't push the thoughts away, but was brought back into reality by Dumbledore announcing that the ball was about to begin and the students could now dance. Ron gathered up his things and headed towards the middle of the hall.

Hermione had sat there during Ron's performances, in shock.

He was singing about her, as she had sung about him. Well that's what she hoped anyway. But what if he hadn't? What if it had been for someone else? What if he hated her now?

Hermione tried to clear her head of the thoughts and was only pulled away from them by Ginny mentioning that Ron was coming over to them. She pulled Harry away from the table and dragged him over towards the dance floor. Hermione smiled at them, they made such a cute couple. "_So do Ron and I_" she said to herself, not realizing that Ron was behind her and had heard.

"What do you and I do?" Ron asked inquisitively behind her, making her jump.

"Oh nothing…I was just thinking" She replied blushing.

"Oh..well….great performance 'Mione!" Ron said giving her an awkward hug.

"Ah you to Ron….really fantastic…you are a great singer" She smiled up at him and felt weak at the knees, getting lost in his eyes. He smiled back at her, his cheeks rosy red and getting redder by the minute. "_Just kiss her you idiot! No don't do that! Just tell her!" _Ron went through these thought through his head, but then suddenly stopped and realised Hermione was giving him a funny look.

"S..Sorry Hermione…I was just thinking" He said to her, placing his hands in hers. A bolt of electricity ran through him and he quickly removed his hands, blushing redder again.

"That's okay Ron" Hermione replied, disappointed that Ron had let go of her hands. Ron's mind started buzzing again. _"It's crunch time"_ he thought to himself. He took a deep breath, to calm himself and his nerves.

"Hermione?…Umm there's something I have to tell you"


	21. Love Confessions

Chapter 21: Love Confessions:

"Yes Ron? Go on tell me!" Hermione was getting extremely nervous, as she had thoughts as to what Ron was going to tell her, but hse couldn't bring herself to accept it. "_He's going to tell me those songs he wrote weren't for me" She thought sadly._

"Well…you see…the thing is Hermione…ummm..those songs I wrote.." "_Here we go" _Hermione said to herself mentally as her heart continued to beat faster and faster.

"Well those songs..they were about you Hermione. I…I love you." Ron finished, his face beet red as he looked into her eyes, searching for an answer. Hermione was shocked. She had not expected this. But it was good…really good. She had waited years for him to say that to her. "You..you..what?" she asked, her voice cracking slightly. Ron grinned at her, and her knees buckled. "I Ron Weasley…love you..Hermione Granger!" He stated, confidently still going red. Before Ron could comprehend saying something else, he was pushed up against the wall with great force and then kissed passionately by Hermione. "_Oh wow!" _thought Ron. His body felt like it was on fire. Bolts of electricity ran through him as Hermione's lips pressed against his. He kissed her back with everything he had. He kissed her with such passion, such fire, he didn't care about the lack of oxygen. He never wanted to stop.

Her tongue grazed across his bottom lip and he granted her access, as she moaned softly against him. He ran his hands through her hair and cradled her neck.

He pulled away n gasped for air. His lips were red and swollen but he didn't care. He looked at Hermione. Her face was flushed and her lips swollen too. She looked up at him and smiled. "I have wanted to do that since third year." She said quietly. "_Really?" _Ron thought. " I have been wanting to do that since first year." He replied grinning. He grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned down and kissed her again. Hermione wrapped her arms around Ron's neck and kissed him back with full force. She was hungry for him and nothing else mattered. The world seemed to dissolve away and there was was Ron. She pulled him closer and opened her eyes for a second. She noticed the entire hall was staring at them. The Gryffindor's and Harry and Ginny were grinning from ear to ear. The other houses were shocked but also smiling. Slytherin were just standing there disgusted looks on their faces and the professors were grinning as well. Hermione giggled and pulled away suddenly. Ron who didn't know what was going on, was about to question her when he noticed the whole hall was staring at them. He turned crimson, and cast his eyes to the floor. Suddenly the Gryffindors burst into applause and laughter and Harry spun Ginny around. Professor Dumbledore winked at Ron and Hermione and Professor McGonagall looked over the moon. Even Snape had managed a smile. Hermione grabbed Ron again and kissed him softly. Everyone began to disperse and dance with their partners. Ron and Hermione swayed with the music kissing every now and then, just to make sure it was all real. Hermione smiled and looked up at Ron. _She had always wanted him, and now she finally had him. _Ron felt exactly the same. She kissed him again and then whispered to him " I love you Ron." Ron grinned and replied " I know…I love you too….i always have and I always will." He kissed her again and pulled her close, as he glanced around the room. He was happier than he had ever been before.


	22. A Happy Ending

Chapter 22: A Happy Ending:

Four hours and many drinks later, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron and the rest of the Gryffindors, had retreated to the common room and were all exhausted but still excited and gossiping about the night. All of them wanted to know every detail about Ron and Hermione and other were paying each other money with glum looks on their faces, while the recipient of the cash looked like they had won the lottery.

Neville who was getting money off Seamus, looked so happy, Harry thought he was going die of excitement. "How did you know they would finally get together after all this time, now?" Seamus asked Neville inquiringly. "I know I mean we all knew it would happen sometime, but we thought it would have been sooner, they took so long to get their act together!" Dean added smiling at Ron and Hermione who were snuggled on the couch in front of the firplace. Hermione upon hearing this turned to look at them all. "You mean you all knew we liked each other and you never told us?" she asked exasperatedly. "Of course we knew Hermione" Harry replied, "You guys were head over heels for each other in fourth year, and you wouldn't even admit it!" Hermione rolled her eyes and looked at Ron, who sat there smirking.

"What is so funny, Mr Weasley?" Hermione asked him, looking at him sincerely.

"Nothing 'Mione, it's just that how could they have known all this time, when we didn't even know?" he asked confused. "It's not that you didn't know, it's that you didn't want to admit it to yourselves." This was Ginny, who had taken a seat on Harry lap and kissed him lightly. "Oh, so not what I wanted to see!" Ron explained disgusted. Hermione smiled and kissed him lovingly. "Better?" she asked teasingly.

"Much" replied Ron who turned a deep shade of crimson again.

Hermione smiled in spite of herself. She finally had her happy ending.


End file.
